1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels of the type having a line carrying spool that is rotatable about an axis and, more particularly, to structure for maintaining the spool in a desired axial position.
2. Background Art
Baitcast type fishing reels utilize a spool with spaced ends that are supported upon a frame for rotation around a laterally extending axis. Ideally, frictional resistance to spool rotation is minimized to maximize reel performance. To achieve this end, a modicum of lateral shifting is commonly allowed so that the spool does not bind with the frame. Ideally, for smoothest operation, the spool would be allowed to shift slightly laterally while at the same time remaining centered during operation. To the knowledge of the inventor, no such structure is currently available to permit this.